Late Nights and Not-So-Early Mornings
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: SKAM. "You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?", Chris murmured with a small grin, his eyes shining with mischief as he gazed upon the girl in his arms. Man, he was smitten. How the hell did that happen? Chris/Eva


Chris tried to close his eyes but sleep just kept eluding him. His eyes fluttered back open and he stared into the semi-darkness of the room until they adjusted to the faint light coming from the street lamps outside and vaguely began to distinguish the lines of the different pieces of furniture. The frame of Eva's body felt smaller and daintier tucked into his strong arms, muscled from all the sport he was doing.

He couldn't sleep, but her warmth and the feel of her soft body in his embrace comforted him. He buried his nose in her strawberry-blonde hair, wiggling it slightly when her hairs tickled it. It smelled nice and soothing. Chris nuzzled her neck through the strands, pulling her closer to his bare chest, and Eva sighed contentedly in her sleep, instinctively sinking backwards into him and tangling her legs with his. He hugged her tightly, using her as a shield against the bad dreams which were plaguing him.

It worked. He was fast asleep within minutes.

A few moments later Eva awoke for some reason and sleepily opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but then she felt Chris's arms encircling her waist, keeping her steady, and smiled slightly. _Fuck, she was in trouble with this boy._ Careful not to move around too much and disturb him, she turned around in his arms as slowly as she could, and laid her head on Chris's chest, which was slowly rising and falling.

Reaching out cautiously, Eva gently moved a lock of hair away from his forehead, before withdrawing her hand and laying it back on his rib-cage, feeling his heart drum against her fingertips. It made Chris unconsciously pull her to his chest in a very possessive manner and she nuzzled his neck lightly at the movement.

Thank God they still had more time to sleep, Eva thought, as she closed her eyes and focused on Chris – she listened to his steady breathing, inhaled his scent and was fully aware of his firm arms, which were still lingering around her waist, not loosening their grip even a little bit, not even in his sleep.

* * *

Chris's eyelids fluttered open and he stirred, not yet fully aware of his surroundings. A low feminine moan made him cease his movements at once as his eyes darted down to the girl in his arms, only to find a little crease forming between her slightly furrowed eyebrows.

Eva let out an unhappy groan when she felt her pillow moving around. Was there an earthquake or something? If that was the case, she'd have to jump up and find a good hiding spot immediately. But she was _so comfortable_ … She didn't want to move at all. Her nose scrunched up in discontent and she whined, stubbornly keeping her eyes closed.

Chris couldn't help but laugh in endearment at Eva's childishness. It was _so fucking_ adorable. The sound rumbled deeply in his chest, making it vibrate underneath her open palm.

So, yeah, it was definitely an earthquake. The whole bed was shaking now. Eva risked to crack an eye open and check if the ceiling was about to fall on her head, but instead her gaze was met with Chris's cocky smirk and warm brown eyes. Now fully awake, Eva let out a snort of laughter, burying her face in Chris's shoulder, thinking about the ridiculousness of it all. Earthquake, _yeah right_. She would've probably been rather embarrassed had it been someone else by her side, but for some reason she was totally comfortable with Chris and his reactions.

"Moooorning." He greeted her teasingly with a smirk, tugging playfully on a strand of her hair, as they both rose up to a sitting position.

"Morning." Eva yawned, rubbing her eyes slightly, before glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "Or more like afternoon." She noted, realising that it was actually rather late, but, _eh,_ _whatever,_ it was a Saturday anyways.

Chris's head was somewhere else though. He was watching Eva, becoming strangely aware of the fact that he had no objections whatsoever to waking up next to her every morning if it was possible. It was so weird, it wasn't like they hadn't slept next to each other before or hooked up for that matter. They had, on many occasions, especially lately. It was a kind of routine they had fallen into overtime, whenever one of them felt like it, or was home alone, they called the other one up and invited them over, so that they wouldn't have to sleep alone (all the while hooking up, of course, because where was the fun otherwise?). But, still, this was definitely new.

Turning back to face Chris, Eva noticed he was looking at her oddly.

"What?" She asked, fighting the urge to run a hand over her face and hair. _Man, I must look like a total mess._

"Nothing." He hurried to say and his smirk, which she _loved_ but it still frustrated her sometimes, left her rather unconvinced. Her hair was probably sticking out all over the place. Well, at least he wasn't being an asshole to tease her about it.

"Are you hungry?" Chris asked, hopping off the bed and heading towards the kitchen, clad only in the sweatpants he used for sleeping in. _Man, he had such a nice behind…_ Eva's thoughts drifted off until Chris turned around, already at the door, and caught her staring. He laughed, raising an eyebrow at her, and Eva's eyes snapped up to his, her cheeks turning slightly red, before hopping off as well and running past him with a small laugh.

Chris shook his head with a smirk and followed her to the kitchen. Once there, he leaned onto the door frame and stopped to look at her for a change, as she began rummaging through the fridge and cupboards, taking out everything she needed to make pancakes. She had been there so many times before that she already knew her way around the whole house.

Eva was only wearing one of his jerseys and it rode up every time she reached for something from one of the cupboards. _Well, damn._ He pushed himself away from the door frame and went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she laughed, spilling some flour on the counter.

"Chris!" She exclaimed laughing, as he turned her around and pulled her closer, squishing her arms between their bodies, which resulted into Eva getting flour all over his chest and some of his shoulders.

He roughly pulled her to him by the waist and crashed his lips against hers. She let out a small gasp at the abruptness of it, allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth and then sighed contently as her body molded against his. Her hands slid up Chris's chest and behind his neck, as he kept a tight grip on her frame with one of his muscular arms while his other hand came up to rest on the side of her face right below her jawline, gently tilting her head up so that she could fit into him better.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world, as easy as breathing, and Chris fleetingly wondered how they had never thought to do this before. Be intimate, I mean, and not just hook up. How he hadn't noticed sooner that Eva had always been right in front of his eyes was beyond him, he must've been blind. At that moment the girl in his arms nibbled on his lower lip and Chris let out a groan, tilting his head backwards. He felt her lips slip from his own and onto his jaw, curling against his skin in a wicked grin. _Such trouble._ He pulled away just a hair, only enough to look her in the eyes without having to deprive himself of the sweet air she breathed out and which mingled with his own, they were that close.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" Chris murmured affectionately with a small grin, his brown orbs shining with joy and mischief as he gazed upon the girl in his arms. _Man, he was smitten. How the **hell** did that happen?_

"You know, you're not so bad either." Eva mumbled back before the corners of her mouth also pulled up into a smile and she tugged Chris back down to press her lips gently against his own in a tender, but passionate kiss.

 _Ah, screw the pancakes,_ Chris thought as he hoisted Eva up on the counter and wrapped her bare legs around his waist, _we can eat later._

* * *

 _I would love your feedback, it really helps me write more and makes my day! ^^ Thank you!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor the characters._


End file.
